


Dare

by alreadyclaimednamefk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Champagne, Dare, Dare 2009, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Stackson - Freeform, The Pool Scene, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyclaimednamefk/pseuds/alreadyclaimednamefk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to his behavior the school councilor suggested he take part in more school activities, leaving him after school without a car, also taken due to his behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired if not completely copied, from the pool scene in the 2009 adaptation of a 2005 short film. Also I'd like to thank a good tumblr friend for being a beta for this, I should have asked him to reread it after I made changes but I didn't :D

"This is really expensive," Stiles said, reading the label on the bottle of champagne. He still couldn't believe he offered that asshole Jackson a ride home from school, but he looked like he needed someone to talk to. Maybe he should go get checked out. There was a sort of weird butterfly nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, totally explaining why he offered Jackson a ride home: he’s dying and hopefully this one thing will be just the thing for him not to go to hell.

“There’s a whole case of that shit right there,” Jackson nodded. Why were they in the pool house? “‘Drop the bottle. Drop it. We had this date with each other since the beginning.’”

“What the…” Stiles said, fumbling the bottle

“Was the line I missed.” Jackson said, nonchalant.

“You can’t just say stuff like that.” The butterflies were treating his stomach like a mosh pit.

“If you still need to take a piss, go ahead.” Now he remembered why he’s in the Whittemore's house.

He prematurely popped the cork. Fuck, how the hell was he gonna pay for this. Fuck it. He took a swig as Jackson stared at him like he was growing a second head. “We might as well finish the bottle,” he wiped his mouth.

“You’re pretty funny Stilinski.” Jackson smiled. It didn't quite reach his eyes, and Stiles wondered why he was wondering about that. “You might as well bring it over here,” he said stripping off his shirt with his eyes on the water, “I might jump in anyway.”

They sat at the edge of the pool, with their legs dangling in the water. Jackson passed Stiles a cigarette as he drank more of the champagne. He nearly spat it out when Stiles coughed on the first puff. “I can’t believe that’s your first cigarette. So weak, Stilinski. I’m totally corrupting you.”

He took another swig from the bottle. What the hell was he doing anyways, sharing a smoke and champagne with Stilinski of all people, and in his pool of all places. He tuned out Stiles as he went on about Scott being his lifelong bff and they couldn't try it because it could have killed him.

“Have you ever hooked up with anyone from school other than Lydia?” It was out before Stiles realized he was talking. Jackson scoffed. “I hear you’re all talk.”

“From who? No one talks to you. Why is McCall even friends with you anyway? Not that I care.” Jackson smirked, that smirk that said I’m everything you’ll never be, I have everything you’ll ever want, I’m better then you.

“Just ‘cause I don’t date a bunch of skanky rich girls, maybe I’m just sensitive.” Jackson said a little louder then under his breath. Stiles laughed.

“Fuck you Stilinski, you don’t know me.” He took a long swig from the champagne.

“Yeah well you don’t know me either,” Stiles retorted.

“Alright, well, you can blow me, bench boy.”

If Jackson really wanted to go there, Stiles would go there. He’d never put up with Jackson shit before, he wouldn't start now, even if he was drinking expensive champagne, and hanging around half naked at the Whittemore's pool.

“Whip it out, then.” He made eye contact with his reflection in the glass wall of the pool house.

“I’m not a homo, Stilinski.”

“Whatever, I’m not the sensitive one.” Not denying, nor admitting anything.

“When did you turn into ‘Evil Bench Boy?’”

“When you turn out to be a total poser.”

"Who are you?" Jackson was a bit impressed.

Stiles didn't know what the fuck he was doing anymore, and the butterflies made themselves known again. Fuck it, “you gonna do it or not?”

Jackson would never be the one to brag Stilinski got one over on him.

He was a little surprised with Stilinski's retorts. They’d butted heads plenty of times, enough that he should have known that accepting a ride from him would be a bad idea. “You really want it, don’t you, Stilinski?” Jackson smirked, ignoring the way his trunks got a little tighter.

“Maybe you want it and you’re scared to admit it.” Stiles turned to him.

“I’m not scared,” Jackson said, but there was nothing behind his words. “I don’t want anything,” he slid into the pool.

“I've never kissed anyone.” More words Stiles didn't realize he was saying until they were said. He really should get his dosage checked. It was not exactly true, he had kissed people before.

“Are you serious?” Jackson said, from the middle of the pool. He looked like he felt bad for him – the look you get when something shitty happens to one of your friends and you can fix it but you’re not sure you should. Stiles opened his mouth to take it all back.

“Come here,” Jackson said, it was low, he barely heard it. Fuck, Jackson looked good in a pool, hair sticking to his head and water drops on his face, especially with the blue from the underwater lights enhancing his eye color.

Stiles lowered himself into the pool. He was nervous; this could be a trick, Jackson could drown him right here, and no one would ever know until the wolves start sniffing around. He slowly made his way over to Jackson.

The older teen grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him. A chaste kiss, oddly maternal, the way a mother would kiss a child on the lips.

“There. How’s that?” Jackson laughed. Stiles lurched forward to kiss Jackson back, but he stopped him before their lips could touch again.

“I…I’m sorry. It’s just – you’re fucking amazing.”

Fuck, the last thing he wanted to do was feed this narcissist’s ego. Jackson hugged him, and he couldn't help himself so he hugged back. Stiles kissed at his neck, but Jackson stopped him before he tried to leave a mark.

Jackson swam over to the steps leading out of the pool. Stiles followed with his eyes, enjoying the view of Jackson’s toned back and the way his trunks stuck to his skin. He sat at the edge of pool, hunched over like he was thinking. What the fuck were they doing? Stiles swam over and slowly climbed up between his legs.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles said before he kissed just above the waistline of Jackson’s trunks.

“Dude – wait,” Jackson started, just as Stiles took him into his mouth. he paused and looked up at him with doe eyes through wet lashes. Jackson’s breath hitched; he closed his eyes and shook his head for Stilinski to continue. 

The taste of pool water wasn't exactly appealing, but Jackson’s cock in his mouth wasn't half bad. He’d seen a lot of shit in porn, he just hoped what he was doing was actually good.

He pulled off Jackson’s trunks and threw them aside. Stiles slowly licked up the shaft of Jackson’s cock and tongued at the head before taking it into his mouth again. He was surprised by how much he could take. He was totally a natural. Jackson whimpered, which did amazing things for Stiles’ confidence. He liked going slow, figured it would wreck Jackson – give him something to think about, rather than him shooting his load and putting him out.

Stiles wrapped his long arms around Jackson petite waist. His hip thrust up at the feel of Stiles caressing his side.

Jackson did his best not to come – fuck, he wanted nothing more than to just come in Stilinski's mouth and drift away. He squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could and snaked his fingers into Stilinski's wet hair and tugged. He nearly came when Stiles moaned. “Fuck, you’re really good at this.”  
Stiles took his mouth off Jackson’s cock long enough to catch a breath; he kept forgetting to breathe through his nose. He licked his lips as he reached down to tend to his ignored erection.

Jackson leaned down and kissed him. “Put your mouth back on my dick, Stilinski.”

“Or what?” 

Jackson tilted his head and leaned back, legs splayed and cock reaching for the sky.

Stiles blew cool air on Jackson’s cock. What the hell were they doing now? He should have just blown him and left. Jackson jumped at the strange feeling. Stiles smirked and winked. He sat up and adjusted himself so his left leg was against Stiles’ hard-on.

Stiles moaned and rubbed against Jackson’s leg. He peppered kisses on the head of the older teen's cock before taking it back into his mouth, this time testing the limits of how much he could take.

Jackson tried to work out a rhythm of rubbing off Stilinski with his leg, and thrusting his dick in and out of his mouth.

Stiles really didn't want to come before Jackson, least of all come in these people’s pool. He bottomed out, nose nestled in the blond curls that were the older teen's pubes. He always imagined him to be clean shaven, it was a nice surprise. Jackson spasmed and leaned forward, resting both arms on the back of Stiles’ head. Stiles gagged, causing the blonde to shoot his load down his throat without warning. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

Jackson convulsed as he continued to come down Stiles throat. He pushed Stilinski's head off before he could figure out how sensitive he became after coming.

Stilinski pulled back slowing. Jackson watched as his cock slowly slid out of the kid’s mouth. His dick pulsed and one final load came out and landed on Stilinski's cheek. He thumbed it up and licked it.

Stiles didn't expect that, he also didn't expect to swallow a load his first time – or getting it in his face. Well, he kinda expected getting it in his face; it was Jackson, after all.

Jackson pulled him from the pool and kissed him. He laid Stiles on the wet cement and bent over him like a lifeguard giving CPR. Stiles also didn't expect that, and he sure as hell didn't expect Jackson jerk him off as they made out, but it was passionate, and slow.

He came, as Jackson made him loose his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is plagiarism.


End file.
